


An Indecent Proposal

by aliythefangirl



Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, jealous landon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: For some unknown reason, Hope’s wolf isn’t quite pleased with Landon’s performance in the bedroom.To solve this problem, Hope proposes a threesome to Landon.Only hiccup? It involves his best friend.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe
Series: Exploring Our Open Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995790
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	An Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legacy4Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/gifts).



”My wolf doesn’t find you...satisfying.” She tentatively starts to say.

“What? But I make you cum, like all the time...” Landon asks.

“You satisfy me. My wolf on the other hand...” she replies

“I was thinking of maybe having a threesome....” she said

”With another guy.” He hears her mumble.

“Oh, okay. Umm, who did you have in mind?” He asks.

“Raf.” She mumbles.

“Raf? No fucking way!” He replies, loudly.

“But Landon...you can set the rules...” she states

“But...he’s my best friend. And you know he has feelings for you.” He announces, rapidly growing more jealous by the minute.

“Maybe just this once?” Hope asks

“Fine. If he agrees to it.” Landon replies. He doubts Rafael won’t.

* * *

Hope is lying on the bed as Landon touches her chest, grasping at her breasts as he raises them though her bra cups.

He’s then playing with her nipples as her back arches. Her top and his are laying down on the floor. Rafael enters his and Landon’s shared room.

“Wow. Shit, sorry.” Raf says as he sees what is going on.

“I can leave....” he whispered

“Actually, Landon and I have a question to ask you.” Hope responded and Landon nodded.

Rafael closes the door.

“Would you like to have a threesome with us?” Hope asks as her breasts are on full display. Landon unclips the clasp of her bra and lets the material fall away.

“Lan, are you okay with this, man?” Raf tentatively asks

“With some conditions.” Landon replies as he pulls off Hope’s bra and lets it fall to the floor.

Revealing her gorgeous breasts in their full glory, Rafael’s eyes dart right to them.

“Which are?” Rafael asks.

“No missionary. No kissing her. No going bare, you have to wear a condom.” Landon states.

“Affirmative.” Rafael agrees

Rafael joins them on the bed and takes one of Hope’s breasts and gently plays with one of her nipples as Landon watches.

Soon, her skirt is being unzipped by Landon as he pulls it off, leaving her only in her underwear or the lacy fabric that passes for it. He looks around and grabs a mostly empty condom box.

“From before Hope got on birth control.” He whispered as Hope softly moans as Rafael plays with her nipples.

Damn, he’s jealous. But...he can feel herself harden, watching them.

Hope’s hands have wandered to Rafael’s belt, unbuckling it as she slides a hand inside.

Rafael lets out a moan as Hope grabs his shaft and rubs it then pulls his pants off to show his semi erect cock.

“Is she allowed to blow me?” Rafael asked as Hope moved her hands softly up and down his shaft.

Landon nods and Rafael softly releases Hope’s breasts as she leans down and gently takes his cock inside her mouth, bobbing her head up and down before licking up and down the shaft and kissing at the balls softly. Landon looks on, with jealousy clear in his eyes.

“Damn.” Rafael moans as Hope releases all of his cock and leans over to kiss Landon while her hand moves up and down Rafael’s shaft. Her hands leave his shaft as she unbuckled Landon’s belt, Rafael’s hand sliding down her panties. Landon looks positively envious.

His fingers move around her folds and she breaks the kiss with Landon to moan. Landon then gives Hope a foil condom packet which she rips open. Sliding it down Rafael’s shaft with her mouth, leaving a little space at the tip, she smiles at Landon. Landon then slides down her panties to her knees.

“Shit, actually this is kinda hot, Hope.” Landon says as she faces him as she’s on her knees and so is Rafael. Rafael slides himself inside her, causing her to squeal as her walls stretched around him.

He’s slightly bigger than Landon, but not by much. Rafael slides himself in and out of her as they rock together.

“Oh god. Oh god...” she moans as Rafael’s cock fills her up and buries deep inside her.

“You feel...” she moans.

She’s thankful then when Landon and her were using condoms, they opted for the thin kind more often then not. Landon’s lips are around her neck, kissing her softly.

“God.” Raf breathily moans as he takes it in, that he’s buried deep inside her cunt. 

_With Landon’s express permission_.

Landon then hungrily and needfully kisses Hope, grabbing at her breasts as Rafael thrusts in and out, fast and hard.

“Yes! Yes!” She moans out loudly as she and Landon break for air from their kiss.

Landon moves to the chair beside the bed as Raf pushes her down, her hands and knees on the bed as he thrusts into her.

Landon’s watching and he can’t help but let his hands wander down south as he watches Rafael and Hope fuck.

“Oh god...” Hope moans

“Oh, I know you love being fucked from behind, Hope.” Landon moans as Rafael’s face twinges with pleasure and arousal alongside Hope’s.  
Rafael’s movements become more erratic and frenzied as Rafael’s breaths quicken and grow hoarser.

“Going to cummm...” Rafael moans as he brings Hope up again against his chest. His hands wander down south as he plays with Hope’s clit as Rafael sloppy and quickly jerks upward inside her. Her head is thrown back.

“God...” she moans as Rafael’s thrusts become more sloppy and erratic as he rides out his release. Soon, she’s moaning and grunting.

“God, babe! I’m cuminggggg...” she moans as her walls collapse around Rafael’s cock. He pulls out, still hard, as the condom is full. Rafael leaves to go to the bathroom and discard the condom, Hope slides off the bed and in front of Landon’s still erect cock.

“You deserve a reward for letting me do that.” She says and her mouth descends on Landon’s cock, almost fully taking him inside as her hands run down to play with herself.

Rafael sits on his bed and watches as Hope bobs up and down on Landon’s cock, letting the tip of it hit the back of her throat multiple times.

“My reward is to cum on your face.” Landon whispers. Hope nods as she continued to suck Landon’s cock as his hands went around her head to support her.

“Going to cum...” Landon moans as his precum starts to fill Hope’s mouth.

She pulls her mouth off his cock and lends a hand, tugging gently as Landon moans and comes on her face.

All of three are still intoxicated by their previous climaxes and breathless for a few moments.

“Landon...” Hope whispered.

“Yeah?” Landon asks

“Can you both...take me at once?” Hope replies.

“What do you say, Raf? You in her ass and me in her pussy?” Landon announces.

Rafael nods, as he tugs at his cock to roar it back to life. Hope gently slides her hands up and down Landon’s cock, raising them from her cunt. Both boys are soon erect again, as Hope moves up on her knees. Landon soon joins her, kissing her softly as he slides himself inside her.

“You still have to use a condom, Raf.” Landon states as Rafael grabs another condom out of the box and some lube.

Sliding the condom down his own shaft and then lubing it up, he goes to the other side of Hope and sliding his cock inside her asshole.

“Wow.” Hope moans as the boys move inside her. She’s never felt this...full.

Thrust for thrust, the boys met each other as Hope’s face contorted into a mess of arousal and pleasure as she feels both of her holes filled. Rafael’s hands are around her hips while Landon’s are around her breasts as he hungrily and needfully kisses her, letting their tongues dance. One of Rafael’s hands slides from her hips to her cunt, playing with it as Landon thrusts inside it.

“Yes...feels so good.” She moans as the both of them moan back as they thrust into her.

“Wonder who’ll break first...” she whispers.

Turns out it’s her. She throws her head into Landon’s shoulders as she screams out something inaudible as her walls clash down on Landon’s cock as she cums.

Soon, both of the boys follow. Rafael soon leaves her ass, to dispose of the condom when he’s still hard but Landon remains inside her, pushing her down to the bed gently as he fills her cunt up with his cum. He stays there inside until he is soft.

He then pulls out and kisses Hope passionately again.

“Fuck...” he whispers into her ear as he holds her close.


End file.
